1) Field of the Invention
The subject of the invention is a system of three-dimensional multipurpose elements and the method for creating three-dimensional Multipurpose Elements used for creating three-dimensional constructions, having a vast range of forms, colours and materials, mechanical, kinematics and functional properties, by making use of autonomously independent solid elements. According to the invention, the system of three-dimensional multipurpose elements may be applied in making functional copies of an original object in various technologies, for example in space technologies, furniture industry, decorative and building industry, toy-making and entertainment industry, orthopaedics, three-dimensional mobile telephony, the manufacturing of industrial, rescue and household robots, and finally, for generating research simulation systems, especially in genetics, crystallography and chemistry.
2) Description of Related Art
The description of International patent application PCT/GB95/00460 (publication no. WO 95/23676) reveals some programmable materials constituting a set of hexagonal bricks, named monomers, which can move towards each other in a computer-controlled mode and create structures and mechanisms. Monomers can both combine with other monomers and move towards each other unseparated. In case a monomer is damaged, those still in existence eliminate it and replace with a good clone.
The motion of monomers is systematically split into streams, gates, trunk lines and containers for designating individual paths of motion of respective monomers necessary in the synthesis of the entire structure. Specialised monomers are provided with tools, which form the intended devices together with the intended and synthesised structure. Monomers have grooves in the vertical symmetry axes of the sidewalls; instead, inside monomers there are protrusive interlocks provided with sliding wedges. Neighbouring monomers may be combined and blocked with each other or linked in such a way that their reciprocal translocations upon connecting are possible through a toothed bar and a toothed wheel [s] or otherwise. Respective monomers may be positioned with each other through a system of latches controlled either with an electromagnet or a linear induction motor.
The second monomer form is provided with four symmetrical grooves on each wall, the grooves being positioned at an angle of 45° to the wall symmetry axis. Those grooves serve for inserting elements, which block the mutual connection of neighbouring monomers.
The third monomer form is provided with frontal elements on all six walls, the elements being supplied with tee section grooves placed in the symmetry axes of the elements. In the grooves are placed latch units, which allow aligning the reciprocal position of the monomers being linked. The latch units are controlled by gear transmissions arranged vertically to the external surface of the frontal elements of monomer. Linear induction motors with electromagnets secure the transport of monomers. The linear induction motors of stationary monomers translate the monomers, which are to be transported. A precise co-ordination of linear induction motors of the series of stationary monomers allows attaining a high transport velocity along that series. Electricity is supplied and the transmission of the controlling data occurs from the central source through neighbouring monomers.
The paper entitled “3-D Self-Assembling and Actuation of Electrostatic Microstructures” published in the “IEEE TRANSACTION ON ELECTRON DEVICES” VOL. 48, NO 8, AUGUST 2001 reveals a three-dimensional self-assembling and starting electrostatic microstructure. The purpose of the microstructure is completion of the dedicated controlling elements for optical applications, and especially, for micro-mirror matrices with large angles of reflection. The initial flat structure is performed inside one polysilicon structural layer. The mobile structure contains a rotating plate connected with two principal supporting beams through thin elastic props. Combinations of four integrated final control units SDA determine the supporting beams. Through a pulsating electric signal, SDA elements move and eventually bend the initially flat structural layer. Once the required shape of the structure is reached, the respective elements are mechanically blocked.
In addition, the publication, “Self-Assembling Machine” (PROCEEDINGS OF THE INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE ON ROBOTICS AND AUTOMATION, San Diego, MAY 8-13, 1994, LOS ALAMITOS, IEEE COMP. SOC. PRESS, US) reveals a self-assembling device consisting of identical elements completing a two-dimensional machine. Each element is made up of three layers and has no mobile parts. The top and bottom layers have identical shapes and each contains three magnets arranged symmetrically, while their magnetic north pole is placed on the bottom layer. The middle layer has the same shape as the top and bottom ones, but is turned at an angle of 60° towards them and contains three electromagnets in lieu of magnets. The electromagnets have the magnets retracted or pushed out according to the polarisation of the voltage applied and may rotate between two magnets without any effect on the magnetic field. Each element may be linked to no more than 6 other elements. The communication between respective elements is secured due to an infrared optical system. The relays and receivers are arranged in the holes in the middle of the magnets and electromagnets. The communication occurs via an asynchronous series protocol. An 8-bit processor is used to decide on the polarisation of the electromagnets in compliance with the information received. Electricity is provided in a wireless system where the plate on which the elements are arranged is used as supply terminal. The plate is divided into zones and every other one of them is connected to the supply voltage, whereas the remaining ones are grounded. In other words, the zones alternate between a zone that is connected to the supply voltage, then a zone that is grounded, then a zone that is connected to the supply voltage, then a zone that is grounded, and so on. The elements are fed from four contacts and a rectifier. Respective elements have only information on local connections with the neighbouring elements. The shape of the entire structure is based upon local links between respective elements.